


Thor Tries to be a Couple's Counselor

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A better way to end the war, And Steve stops waiting so long, But it works out for everyone, Civil War AU, Cute, Except maybe for Clint, Fluff, Fluff for feels, Getting Together, Less feels, M/M, More Fluff, Sorry Clint, Stony - Freeform, Stony Feels, Thor doesn't quite understand some things, Tony isn't so emotionally constipated, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Thor decides to help Steve and Tony with their "relationship problems".Based of this amazing videohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R_mizUMlvUc





	

“Thor? Thor buddy, I’m not really sure what you’re doing but can you not?” Tony asks as Thor carries him over his shoulder, marching through the apartment with Tony slung over him like a sack of flour.

“I am here to help man of Iron.” He says, his face still determined.

“Uhhh that’s sweet, really, but how is this-“ Tony continues, trying to worm out of Thor’s grip.

“Banner has told me that you and the Captain have been having relationship problems.” He says, his voice grave.

Tony laughs slightly before he realizes Thor’s shoulder is digging right into his chest and it comes out more of a wheeze.

“That might have gotten lost in translation. Really-“ He cuts off as Thor finds Steve.

“Captain! I wish to speak with you!” He bellows as he approaches Steve. Tony gets to enjoyed Steve’s baffled expression from upside down and he wheezes in laughter yet again.

“Sure, but first I have to ask, why do you have Tony slung over your shoulder? I mean, I’m sure he deserves it-“

“Hey!” He interjects, trying to glare from his position.

“I was told you two have been having relationship problems and I am here to help.” Thor says, clearly proud of himself.

“I don’t…” Steve trails off, clearly more confused than he’s been since Tony tried to explain Pornhub to him.

“Banner has told me everything, in Asgard these issues are not uncommon. Two brave fighters often bicker, especially over the state of their team. Now, come with me Captain.” Thor says as he approaches an unprepared Steve and manages to sling him over his other shoulder.

Tony can’t control his laughter as he takes in Steve’s shocked expression, clearly not used to being thrown like a rag doll over another man’s shoulder.

Before he’s even able to make a rude comment (and he has so, so many he can think of) Thor is putting them both down, in what is clearly someone’s bedroom (he should really know who’s bedroom is who’s in his own tower, but honestly its like a giant game of musical chairs).

“Now, you will stay in here until this matter is settled. The mjolnir shall be blocking the door, I will only move it once your relationship is back in its proper state. And should you need to celebrate your reunion, I have chosen a room with a bed. Best of luck.” Thor nods at them before shutting the door, the hammer making a heavy thunk sound as its placed against the door.

“What…. what is happening?” Steve asks, his eyes wide in shock.

“We’ve been put in time out by a magical hammer until we get it on.” Tony says, trying not to laugh. Unfortunately, he lets out a snort and it causes him to break down in a fit of giggles. He turns to Steve and sees him fighting his laughter as well, before dissolving into a laughing mess.

It takes a few minutes for them to finally stop laughing, every time they make eye contact they start laughing again until finally they’re both keeling over from sore abs.

“I am going to murder Banner.” He mutters, wiping the tears that have formed from laughing.

“Or at the very least sitting Thor down for a very long discussion.” Steve says as he lets out another giggle, which he swears sounds like sunshine.

“I’ve missed this.” He says before his brain can stop him. 

Those three little words say way too much, how hard the past months have been without his friendship, how hards its been to see him and have to act like there’s nothing between them, feeling so dumb for thinking there could have been something more between them, before the rest of the world got in the way.

Three little words that say everything he can’t.

“Me too. I’ve missed you Tony.” Steve says, his expression suddenly going serious.

“Well I’ve been here. Where have you been.” He says, embarrassed by the way his voice cracks. But this has been coming for too long for him to try and hide his feelings now.

“I’m sorry. I am so, so sorry.” Steve says, taking a step closer and then stopping himself from coming any closer.

“I was trying to do the right thing. For once in my life. And I thought you of all people would have understood that.” Tony says, trying to keep his voice level.

“I do. I do Tony, I just… I didn’t know what to say, I still don’t.” Steve says, looking so open and vulnerable its impossible for Tony to remember why he was so mad at him.

“All I wanted was for you to talk to me, for us to talk, to work things out, to say what we were really thinking-“ Tony says, his heart starting to race.

“I wanted to but I couldn’t-“ Steve says as he takes a step closer, close enough that Tony can see the pain in Steve’s eyes.

“Why not-“ Tony says, shouting the words.

“I don’t know-“ Steve shouts back.

“Just tell me why-“ He yells as he snaps and shoves Steve.

“Because there were so many things I couldn’t tell you! I couldn’t tell you how much you meant to me, how much I love you, how all I wanted in this world was to be with you! I couldn’t say that because I couldn’t stand losing you as a friend. But I guess that didn’t matter, because I lost you anyway.” Steve says as he crowds in close to him, breaking off as he’s merely inches from Tony’s face, his breath raspy.

“You haven’t lost me Steve, I’m right here. And I’m not going anywhere.” Tony says, his voice barely above a whisper. “And every day we weren’t together, weren’t friends, weren’t teammates, weren’t more, I was playing over and over in my head what I would say to you when I saw you again. And I love you Steve Grant Rogers.”

“I love you too, Anthony Edward Stark.”

 

“Why is the mjolinr blocking the door?” Clint asks no one in particular, sipping his Starbucks as he tries to nudge it with his first.

“That was to help Stark and Rogers settle their fighting-“ Thor breaks off as a thud is heard against the wall.

“I don’t think it worked buddy.”

“Trust me it has, that is not the sound of fighting you are hearing.” He says with a knowing expression.

“Then what are they… Oh. Oh! No, oh no!” Clint says as he recoils back.

Thor walks down the hallway, laughing jovially, “The mjolinir has many uses my friend!”

“No, no, Nat!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Feel free to leave comments!


End file.
